


body's so warm, you're skin is so soft

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but it did so, i dont even understand how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"well, it's not that <i>gay</i> if you <i>pretend</i> i'm a girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	body's so warm, you're skin is so soft

**Author's Note:**

> not even really sure how this happened? i just imagined louis being all like "it's not _that_ gay" and this happened im sorry also i never thought id ever write nouis but i actually likE REALLY ENJOY THEM okay enjoy babe

louis sprawls himself across the hotel bed (though his tiny body doesn't even take up much space) and huffs and crosses his arms. he almost reaches for the remote to flip through the channels one more time but decides seven times is enough, so he huffs again and flops both of his arms around.

he's alone in this hotel room, so there's no one to whine to and quite frankly he isn't sure how many people in the world would want to listen to louis bitch about how bored and horny he is, much less his bandmates.

he picks up his american phone and almost has a fit because he isn't used to this one anymore, but manages to get into that group message between all of them and ask someone to come cure this "perpetual, agonizing boredom."

no one answers, but soon enough niall is knocking on the door with this little code knock and louis knows it's niall before he even opens the door because he memorizes weird things like the pressure an individual's fist makes on a door when they knock. he can also identify most everyone he knows by the sound of their footing.

"louis!" niall smiles happily and welcomes himself inside.

"come right on in," louis says, shutting the door behind him and making a wide gesture to accompany his sarcasm.

any other person would be under the impression that louis is a downright prick to niall, but it's all in good taste. niall has learned to perceive it as affection and even enjoys it.

"what're you up ta?" niall asks, delightfully jumping with full-bodied weight on the bed. "lifetime?" niall notices, gesturing to the t.v., "these are girl shows," he scrunches his nose.

"the channels are shit here," louis tosses the remote to niall like he's challenging him to find something better. 

niall finds an american football game and sits forward, engaging with it like he really knows what's going on.

louis just sits back on the bed and watches him. 

louis is an observant one, sees everything the way it really is and interprets it more intuitively than most anyone. he sees niall as really fit, really carefree, really well-humored- three things he likes. but niall is also straight, and he doesn't like this. and this poses more difficult of a problem than just niall not being attracted to louis; it makes louis want him even more.

only one time in london when they came home piss drunk, niall actually came on to him. but even still, it didn't get very far because niall passed out on top of louis, and louis is sure he doesn't remember.

"OHHH," niall jumps up from the bed and spins around towards louis, "DID YOU SEE THAT," he points at the t.v. and brings both of his hands up to either side of his head. "NO WAY!"

louis just nods and smiles affectionately, watches niall sit back down and watches how his knee is bouncing up and down because the game is agitating him.

eventually he turns it off because he's getting far too frustrated and also realizes he may have just ignored louis for a bit.

he crawls up the bed and gently nuzzles his head under louis' arm and smiles up at him. louis tufts through niall's hair and notices how the his brown roots are at least an inch overgrown, decides he likes it best this way. niall's eyes lull shut and he wraps and arm low around louis' hips. 

"this whole no-sex-on-tour rule is really getting me angry," niall says suddenly, his eyebrows pushing together, and louis knows he's trying to look angry but it just makes him look more like a puppy.

"their just concerned word will get out and you're the baby in the band so you have to live up to your rep and stay a virgin forever."

"hey!" niall pouts, "i'm not a virgin," he mumbles, burying his face in louis' side.

"might as well be. you've probably never even had good sex," louis prods, and he knows where he wants to take this but he also knows he shouldn't.

"well... it was okay! it wasn't mind blowing like everyone says but it was alright!" niall argues, and he hardly has a chance at ever being defensive about anything, but louis finds it so endearing. 

"when you have mind blowing sex, you'll know it. this girl probably didn't even know what she was doing, i bet. you gotta get someone who knows how to handle you," louis says, and only louis can sound wise and worldly while discussing the requirements for good sex.

"i don't know how to find someone like that," niall says, like he's actually seriously considering what louis is saying and it kind of makes louis' chest warm up.

"i'm here," louis says and quickly snickers afterwards to show he's joking but he really isn't and almost wishes he had the balls to say it seriously.

"ewwwwwwww," niall over-exaggerates, sticking his tongue out at louis. he's still wrapped around louis' hips though and his face is still on his belly so louis doesn't take offense to it. 

he continues to card through niall's hair and watches niall's eyes dart around, knows it means he's thinking about something. he brings his free hand down to niall's and intertwines their fingers.

this kind of affection is normal amongst them, but he pretends it isn't.

"i kind of wish you were a girl, lou," niall says quietly. he thinks for a moment and says, "you'd make a pretty girl." 

louis blushes and then tries to muster up something sarcastic to say but all that comes out is, "why?"

"well cause i think, i dunno, this is weird. i think that you could probably show me mind blowing sex then, yeah? cause i don't know anyone else that can," he laughs, his face turning a bright shade of pink.

"it's not _gay_ if you _pretend_ i'm a girl," louis says, and he doesn't let himself laugh afterwards because he's being serious, but it's making his heart beat really fast and he knows niall can hear it.

niall thinks for a long while but he's still letting his idle fingers dance around on louis' belly and he's still wrapped around him so it can't be too bad. louis' still choking up and he almost wants to run outside and book a different hotel and never look at niall again.

"yeah," niall laughs, "but i'm still putting my _thing_ in a _butt_ ," and he giggles for a while.

louis squeezes his eyes shut and cringes at himself and then rolls his eyes. "girls have arses too," he mumbles.

niall stops giggling and looks up at louis like he's had an epiphany. "they do, lou, you're right..." and he trails off.

"i mean, i guess-" niall starts, then cuts himself short. "wait, were you being serious?"

"yeah," louis says, then bites down hard on his tongue.

"well, i guess... yeah..." niall says, then pulls himself up a bit and rolls clumsily on top of louis.

louis' breath catches in his throat because niall's leaning over him and staring very intently at his lips while he bites his own.

niall carefully leans in and gets with in millimeters, lets them brush together and louis' overcome by something for just a second so he leans up, presses their lips together. 

niall adjusts his pressure quite a lot and he seems unsure of what he's supposed to do so louis places his hands on each sides of his face and lets their lips form together and then pulls away. he feels deeply satisfied when niall leans in for more and he's much more encouraged now so he rolls on top of him. he is, after all, supposed to be blowing his mind, so why not blow his cock. 

louis nips at niall's neck and makes him moan while he slides up his shirt then up and over his head. louis wiggles down niall's chest, leaving a trail of kisses down his pale skin.

louis pulls at the button to niall's jeans with his teeth and looks up at niall but niall's got his eyes closed. he continues anyway, unbuttons them and pulls them down with careful hands. niall lifts his hips a little bit to let louis tug them down a little bit farther. he gasps when he feels louis' hands graze over the bulge stretching at his boxers and moans when he pulls them down and his cock springs free. it smacks against his stomach and louis feels proud it's because of him. 

louis wraps his little fingers around it and niall feels like he's going to scream, so he pulls a pillow over his face and holds it down. louis wishes he wouldn't because he's definitely one to want to see expressions but he can settle for this. he lets his warm breath fall over the head before he wraps his lips around it and he almost giggles when he sees niall buck up and hears him sigh underneath the pillow. he knows his pro at this and if niall's already this worked up, he's itching to see how undone he can get him.

louis slowly drops his head all the way down until his nose is brushing against niall's skin and pulls back up again. he flicks his tongue along the underside and repeats. as he quickens his pace, niall's stomach tightens farther and farther until almost his whole back is off the bed and louis stifles a laugh.

niall throws the pillow off somewhere and tangles his fingers in louis' hair. he's gentle about it so louis let's him fuck into his mouth and watches niall with his closed eyes and open mouth. his breathing is heavy and his head is rolling around and he's trying not to moan so much but louis' mouth is so warm and so wet and he can take it all the way down.

niall gets close and louis can tell because his legs are twitching under louis' arms, so he pulls his mouth off and straddles niall. niall still doesn't open his eyes.

louis slips his shirt off and then his sweats and he considers moving down to take niall's pants all the way off too but decides against it. he pulls lube from his bag (because maybe he's been anticipating this, so what?) and slicks up niall's cock and then starts to rubs it on himself.

niall opens his eyes for the first time and leans up and louis feels self-conscious. "do ya need me to like, i dunno, help you?"

louis nods and rolls on his back next to niall. he lets a little bit of lube spill over niall's fingers and niall stares at it for a bit, rubs his fingers together. louis clears his throat.

niall lays over louis again, buries his face in his neck this time and waits for louis to tell him what to do with his sticky fingers.

louis wordlessly grabs niall's hand and guides it downward, juts his hips up a bit to make it more accessible, and whimpers when niall's fingertips meet the skin. niall rubs his fingers in light circles and then sticks two fingers in. louis gasps and his whole body tenses up and niall knows he's done something wrong so he pulls his finger out and lifts his head from louis' neck.

"one finger, ni," louis breathes out.

"i'm sorry, lou," he says frantically, then rests his chin above louis' forehead, marvels for half a second that louis in that small, and sticks a little bit of his index finger in.

louis' shoulders relax and he sinks a little bit into the mattress, so niall sinks into louis. their chests are pressed together and louis feels so warm.

niall has no idea how he feels about this, just that he cares about louis and doesn't want him to hurt so he's gentle and treats him like he's delicate because he is.

he gets his finger in to the knuckle and twists around in circles. louis' fingers are tense against niall's back and niall's cock is throbbing because louis is so hot and smooth inside and he's a little taken aback by it. louis whimpers against his chest and niall brings his finger out a bit and back in, so louis says, "more."

niall complies, pulls his first finger out enough to squeeze another tightly next to it and louis shudders under niall but then nods into his neck to let him know it's good. niall slowly is able to smoothly move his fingers in and out without louis tensing up and instead he's moaning into niall's skin, soft little whimpers that crawl up and down niall's spine. 

"fuck me," louis whispers, and it's so quiet that niall wouldn't have heard it if louis had been anywhere but next to his ear. so he pulls his fingers out slowly, making louis whine, and sits up, fumbling around for the lube. he squeezes too much onto his hand but he rubs it around his cock anyway and the excess goes on louis, and then he leans back down, buries his face in louis' neck and lines himself up. the tip just brushes against louis' hole but he still moans and this strikes something in niall that makes him want to push he cock in to something, but mostly into louis.

and he does, very slowly. his cock is much thicker than two fingers and the way that louis' nails are digging into his back right now tell him he maybe should have prepped him longer. he sits still for a moment, let's louis relax around him, and continues until he's completely buried inside and he can hardly breathe because it's so hot. 

niall feels like kind of a douchebag but he presses his forehead to louis' collarbone and tries to pretend or forget or something that this is louis, that this is a boy. it may be a problem that louis' cock is rubbing against his stomach or that this _is_ louis at all but niall is losing himself in the way it feels anyway and that makes it easier. louis grips niall's hair in one hand and niall's arm with the other and he's feeling stretched out now, almost to the point where it'll start to be entirely pleasurable soon. 

niall wraps his hand around louis' hips, just above his hipbone while the other is gripping his side and he's trying hard to be gentle but he really wants to speed up. louis starts to moan in sync with the movements of niall's hips and niall's breathing is jagged and loud.

for a moment, when his eyes are closed and he's really far gone, niall genuinely forgets who is under him and then he realizes he doesn't want to forget. he wants to know that this is _louis_ because louis feels so good and so warm and so right and he wants to fuck _louis_ and really no one else.

niall lifts his head up from louis' neck and makes eye contact, sending shockwaves through louis' body because it makes it so much more intimate and niall is willing to look at him and see that it's him and there's no pretending. he presses their foreheads

"niall," he whimpers, gripping onto niall's neck and down his back.

"what, baby?" niall breathes out in between thrusts and fucks louis even harder because the way louis said his name won't stop playing in his head.

"give it to me," louis whispers, and he's trying to move his hips up on niall more because he just wants to have him inside.

"take it," niall says, his voice so deep it almost cracks. he's desperate to get deeper into louis and he can't quite figure how to do this, but louis seems to notice. louis lifts hips further in the air and locks his fingers around niall's. 

niall's moaning obscenities and louis' tugging at his own cock in between them and stopping every so often to keep from cumming.

"cum for me," louis whispers against niall's skin, "wanna feel it."

"'m gunna," niall tries to breathe out, but he's caught up in the feeling that's coming in his cock and then he's coming undone. louis wraps his arms around niall's back and buries his face in niall's neck while his hips jut against his ass. he gives one last low moan and collapses, becoming dead weight. louis giggles and maneuvers so that his thighs won't cramp up, but niall holds him in place because he doesn't want to pull out, not yet.

"good?" louis asks sweetly, gently conforming one hand around niall's neck.

niall laughs, "good? try, like, really amazing," he says in a scratchy voice and it makes louis' blush and his stomach flutters.

it's not until he pulls out and slides a bit down louis' chest that they start to have a quiet but mutual understanding of what they just did. it confuses niall but louis can't say he minds.

louis does all that he can think to do and twists around niall's hair between his fingers cause he knows it makes him happy.

"i think you're better than any girl, lou," niall says affectionately, presses a kiss to louis' chest and smiles.

louis smiles to and he really thinks he can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> [distant crying]


End file.
